This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays may exhibit desirable attributes such as a wide field of view, compact size, and low power consumption. Some organic light-emitting diodes use a tandem design in which a color filer array is used to impart colors to an array of white organic light-emitting diodes. Displays with this type of design experience light losses as white light from the light-emitting diodes passes through the color filter elements of the color filter array.
Organic light-emitting diode displays with individually colored light-emitting diodes (e.g. red, green, and blue diodes) may offer improved efficiency. To form displays such as these, organic emissive material (e.g., red, green, and blue emissive layers) may be evaporated onto a display substrate through a shadow mask. A dielectric pixel definition layer is formed over a thin-film transistor layer on the display substrate. The pixel definition layer has an array of openings that overlap anodes for the light-emitting diodes. The organic emissive materials are evaporated into openings in the pixel definition layer. At higher display resolutions, the portions of the pixel definition layer that surround the openings consume increasing amounts of surface area relative to the anodes. This limits the aperture ratio of the pixels and thereby limits display performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as improved organic light-emitting diode displays.